Apart
by SouthParkfan2
Summary: Neji and Gaara have been apart for too long... what does Gaara do? I think a little GaaraxOOC main pairing: GaaraxNeji side pairing: SasukexNaruto little bit at least


Apart

Konoha

Neji sat on his window sill looking out into the village covered in darkness. It was chilly for a September night. Then again… it was almost three in the morning.

Sighing, he climbed silently onto the roof. He lied down and stared at the stars that were glittering above his head. Even if the rest of the village was asleep he was wide awake.

There were no clouds tonight so one could see thousands upon thousands of stars. Once in a while Neji would see a shooting star and made the same wish over and over again.

_I wonder if the stars in Suna are this bright._

Suna

Quietly, Gaara closed his office door so he would not wake up his sleeping sister. He hated it when she slept at her desk. Using his sand he slipped out onto the balcony overlooking the Sand Village.

All was quiet and dark at… three in the morning as usual. There was a thin layer of clouds high up in the atmosphere, giving the stars a blurry outline. Gaara saw but one shooting star, knowing he was supposed to make a wish he wished for the one thing that he wanted.

Gaara closed his eyes and a small smile made its way onto his face. Knowing he had paper work to finish he quickly made his way back inside. But not before looking at the stars one more time… _soon, soon we won't be apart anymore._

Few months later…

Team Guy, and the rookie nine all gathered by the gate with Tsunade to wait for the arrival of the fifth Kazekage. Naruto was trying to stand still while Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of him.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata were behind Team 7 with Hinata in the middle. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were in a similar position behind Team 8 with Team Guy behind them.

Neji was standing in between Lee and Tenten. Lee on his left and Tenten on his right, he did not have his forehead protector on and was dressed in traveling clothes. He was just as anxious as Naruto if not more.

"Stop bouncing around Naruto! He's coming, everyone show your respect." Tsunade stared at each person before looking to her left.

"Nice to see the Hyuga's could see one of there own off."

Neji looked to see his uncle and cousin Hinabi as they both took positions behind the Hokage. He smiled a little that his family cared so much that they would see him off.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hiashi talked to the Hokage, ignoring the group of shinobi behind him.

"No reason." Tsunade stopped talking just as Gaara came up the road with his brother and sister following right behind.

Bowing, she smiled as everyone else followed. Gaara scanned the group, "There is no need for bowing Hokage-san. I'm just here for Neji."

"I know why you're here, but we're just being respectful." Waving her arm, Neji walked forward as his friends whispered their goodbyes.

He tried not to blush when Gaara took his hand and kissed his cheek in front of the whole group. "Goodbye everyone, I'm sure I will see all of you again."

"Not unless Gaara-" Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth before the rest of the sentence escaped.

Everyone laughed as Neji hid his face in Gaara's shoulder. As everyone was going home Hiashi approached the couple as they were almost ready to leave, Temari wanted to say goodbye to Shikamaru… which was taking a while.

"I'm sure that Neji will be safe in Suna?" Hiashi tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes," Gaara answered wanting to get moving.

"Ok, Neji… here." Hiashi handed Neji a messager hawk chick.

Carefully looking over the chick he bowed, "Thank-you."

"Take care of him."

"I will."

"Good luck, to the both of you." Hiashi signaled to Hinabi and they both made there way back to the Hyuga Compound.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's waist as he looked at the soft feathery baby bird in his lover's hands. "What are you going to name him?"

Neji looked at Gaara's face and answered, "Kai."

Together they walked back with Kankuro and Temari again following them the entire way to Suna. By the time that they were at the village's gates the sun had gone down and there were millions of bright shining stars above there heads.

**I got the idea after listening to Frozen by Madonna a few (hundred) times. **

**Unfortunately I don't own the song, the characters, ****Naruto**** or pretty much anything else in this world.**

**Please R&R!! Cookies for whoever figures out what 'Kai' means!!**


End file.
